1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a water faucet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various valve constructions have heretofore been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,811 granted to Keller discloses a valve construction having a pair of seal members urged into position by means of a spring. Other valve constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,810 granted to Kawolics; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,900 granted to Waldbillig; U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,184 granted to Jess; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,925 granted to Clark; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,046 granted to Cavileer. None of the above mentioned patents disclose applicant's invention.